Dialysis is a well established treatment technique for patients having kidney malfunction. The dialysis treatment artificially replaces the functions of the kidney. There are two distinct types of dialysis, hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis.
Hemodialysis involves withdrawing blood from the body and cleaning it in an extracorporeal blood circuit and then returning the cleansed blood to the body. The extracorporeal blood circuit includes a dialyzer which comprises a semipermeable membrane. The semipermeable membrane has a blood side and a dialysate side, and waste substances and excess fluid are removed from the blood passing on the blood side of the semipermeable membrane through the semipermeable membrane over to the dialysate side of the semipermeable membrane.
Hemodialysis may be performed in three different treatment modes, hemodialysis, hemofiltration, and hemodiafiltration. Common to all three treatment modes is that the patient is connected by a blood line to the dialysis machine, which continuously withdraws blood from the patient. The blood is then brought in contact with the blood side of the semipermeable membrane within the dialyzer in a flowing manner.
In hemodialysis, an aqueous solution called dialysis fluid is brought in contact with the opposite membrane surface, the dialysate side, in a flowing manner. Waste substances (toxins) and solutes are removed/controlled mainly by diffusion. Excess fluid is removed by applying transmembrane pressure over the semipermeable membrane. Solutes and nutrients may diffuse in the opposite direction from the dialysis fluid, through the semipermeable membrane and into the blood.
In hemofiltration, no dialysis fluid is brought in contact with the dialysate side of the semipermeable membrane. Instead only a transmembrane pressure is applied over the semipermeable membrane thereby removing fluid and waste substances, from the blood through the semipermeable membrane wall and into the dialysate side thereof (convective flow). Fluid and waste substances are then passed to drain. To replace some of the removed fluid, a correctly balanced electrolyte/buffer dialysis fluid (also named infusion fluid, replacement fluid, or substitution fluid) is infused into the extracorporeal blood circuit. This infusion may be done either pre the dialyzer (pre-infusion mode) or post the dialyzer (post-infusion mode) or both.
Hemodiafiltration is a combination of hemodialysis and hemofiltration, a treatment mode that combines transport of waste substances and excess fluids through the semipermeable wall by both diffusion and convection. Thus, here a dialysis fluid is brought in contact with the dialysate side of the semipermeable membrane in a continuously flowing manner, and a dialysis fluid (also named infusion fluid or replacement fluid) is used for infusion into the extracorporeal blood circuit in pre-infusion mode, post-infusion mode or both.
For many patients, hemodialysis is performed for 3-5 hours, three times per week. It is usually performed at a dialysis centre, although home dialysis is also possible.
When home dialysis is performed patients are free to perform dialysis more frequently and also in more gentle treatments with longer treatment times, i.e. 4-8 hours per treatment and 5-7 treatments per week. The dose and treatment times may be adjusted due to different demand of the patients.
In the case of patients suffering from acute renal insufficiency, a continuous treatment, throughout a major portion of the entire day for up to several weeks, a continuous renal replacement therapy (CRRT), or intermittent renal replacement therapy (IRRT) is the indicated treatment depending on the patients status. Also here the removal of waste substances and excess fluid from the patient is effected by any or a combination of the treatment modes hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration.
In a peritoneal dialysis treatment a hypertonic dialysis fluid is infused into the peritoneal cavity of the patient. In this treatment solutes and water is exchanged in the capillary vessels of a patient's peritoneal membrane with said hypertonic dialysis fluid. The principle of this method is diffusion of solutes transferred according to the concentration gradient and water migration due to the osmotic differences over the peritoneal membrane.
The dialysis fluids used in all the above dialysis techniques contain mainly electrolytes like sodium, magnesium, calcium, potassium, an acid/base buffer system and optionally glucose or a glucose-like compound. All the components in dialysis fluids are selected to control the levels of electrolytes and the acid-base equilibrium within the blood and to remove waste materials from the blood.
Dialysis fluids are today prepared from different types of concentrates. These may be liquid concentrates of different degree of concentration, where the acid/-electrolyte part may be separated from the buffer part.
It may be provided as liquid concentrates divided between different compartments within a multi-compartment bag. These liquid concentrates are then mixed to prepare the dialysis fluid. This mixing may be performed by breaking a seal between the different compartments, but it may also be performed by having the different liquid concentrates being led from the different compartments to a fluid preparation unit for mixing therein into a dialysis fluid.
The concentrates may further be provided in highly concentrated volumes of 1-8 L in bags for bedside use, or in more diluted concentrated volumes of 5-20 L in canisters, which still are for bedside use, both for mixing within a fluid preparation unit into a dialysis fluid.
The concentrates may also be provided as dry concentrates for dilution into liquid concentrates and further mixing within a fluid preparation unit into a dialysis fluid.
Concentrates may also be prepared in central tanks in volumes of typically 300-1000 L.
As mentioned above, the dialysis fluid contains an acid for the acid/base buffer system. Historically the acid used within dialysis fluids has been acetic acid. However, in recent years citric acid has emerged as an alternative to acetic acid in dialysis fluids. While increased plasma levels of acetate may induce symptoms like general malaise, intradialytic hypotension and nausea, citrate is a natural source of energy for all cells and part of the acid-base regulation in the body. In addition, citrate is an anticoagulant and antioxidant with anti-inflammatory properties and may improve patient treatment tolerance.
However, clinical trials have shown that it is not just to replace acetic acid with citric acid. Citric acid has specific effects that need to be taken into consideration, namely its ability to form a complex with electrolytes within the dialysis fluid. This complex formation has to be compensated for when deciding on the concentrations of all the components within the dialysis fluid.
In M. Braide, et al., Citrate supplementation of PD fluid: effects on net ultrafiltration and clearance of small solutes in single dwells, Nephrol Dial Transplant (2009) 24:286-292, it is described that citrate containing solutions may affect the levels of calcium due to calcium chelating.
In WO01/21233 A1 a high citrate dialysate and uses thereof is disclosed. The application discloses a dialysate composition comprising citrate at a concentration ranging from 2.4 to 20 mEq/L (equals 0.8-6.67 mM citrate), calcium at a concentration ranging from 2.5 to 5 mEq/L (equals to 1.25-2.5 mM calcium), and magnesium at a concentration ranging from 1 to 2 mEq/L (equals 0.5-1.0 mM magnesium). One example of a composition is given in the application, a composition comprising 2.4 mEq/L (equals 0.8 mM) citric acid and 2.5 or 3 mEq/L (equals 1.25 or 1.5 mM) calcium, and 0.75 mEq/L (equals 0.375 mM) magnesium.
Thus, there is a need of guidance on how to combine different concentrations of citrate with calcium and magnesium.